


Meet the Family

by NicoTheFlammble



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoTheFlammble/pseuds/NicoTheFlammble
Summary: Max decides it's time to introduce Carlos to his mother





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the winter break between the 2016 and 2017 f1 seasons, and Max and Carlos have been together for over a year and a half
> 
> In this Max's mother still lives in Max's childhood home, idk if she really does and I didn't wanna do the research to find out.

"What are you thinking about?" Carlos asked, gently stroking his boyfriends cheek. They were laying in bed, just enjoying the alone time together, when Carlos noticed the thoughtful expression on Max's face.

"I want to introduce you to my mother" Max said bluntly.

"I already know your mother" Carlos replied confused. He had met Sophie on a number of occasions, and had grown quite fond of her.

"No, I mean I want to introduce you properly" Max said hesitantly, "as my boyfriend."

"Oh" was all Carlos could manage, mind reeling.

"I know it's sudden, but I've been thinking about this quite a lot. She can keep a secret, and I know she would never tell anyone about us. Your so important to me and so is she and I hate that I have to keep these two major parts my life separate" Max rambled, only stopping to breathe once he was done.

"This is really important to you, isn't it?" Carlos inquired.

"Yes, it is" he said, "I can't lie to her any more, Carlos." His eyes were pleading, his lips seemingly pouting more then usual.

"You know I would do anything for you Maximilian" Carlos said honestly, "if this is really what you want, then of course, we'll tell your mother."

"Thank you" Max breathed, smiled widely, shifting his position to be closer to the Spaniard, kissing him, first on the forehead, then on the tip of his nose, finally reaching his mouth, sighing into the kiss.

"I love you so much" Carlos murmured against his lips, trying to convey everything he felt for the younger man in his voice.

 

Max called his mother the next day, to tell her he was coming to Belgium to visit and that he was bringing a friend. He didn't want to tell her who this friend was for fear she would ask questions he didn't have the answer for. He was sure that this was something he should tell her face to face and not over the phone. For Gods sake, she didn't even know he was gay.

 

The plane trip to Belgium was tense and quiet, neither man really knowing what to say. When they finally landed, Carlos rented a car while Max waited outside. They didn't want to be seen together outside the safety of the apartment for fear of being recognized, a scenario which had the possibility to create rumors and bring up questions neither man could answer with out revealing their relationship to the world.

They drove in relative silence, Max occasionally pointing out things from his childhood, but they were both to nervous to hold a proper conversation.

When they finally pulled into the driveway of his mothers home, Max turned to Carlos, panic in his eyes, "that's my sisters car" he said pointing to a dark blue sedan parked next to the house. "She's not supposed to be here!"

Carlos leaned over cupping his lovers face, forcing him to focus on him "it's okay, alright? We can either tell them now or later, whenever your ready. Just know that whatever you want to do, I'm with you".

Max nodded, holding Carlos' hands, "I-" he said, "I think I'd like like to tell them now. Victoria is going to find out eventually, and she'd be pissed if she found out she wasn't the first one I told"

Chuckling slightly, Carlos nodded "then in we go."

 

Sophie answered the door, ushering them inside without showing a hint of confusion or surprise when she saw that it was Carlos that her son had brought as a guest. She hugged Max and welcomed Carlos, leading them to the living room where Victoria sat, waiting for them. The pair sat with just their thighs touching, making small talk as they waited for Sophie to finish with dinner.

Max had never really shared how he wanted to tell his mother, so Carlos just followed the lead of his lover, trying to stop himself from shaking as he waited for Max to bring up the subject.

It wasn't until they were all seated at the table that Max said anything. "So there is actually a reason that I brought Carlos with me today" Max said slowly. Carlos grasped his hand under the table. "You see..." Max paused, taking a deep breath, "we're together. Carlos and I. We have been for a year and half."

Carlos held his breath, waiting for a reaction, not daring to look at the expressions on the faces of Max's family.

"I told you that's why he was coming!" Victoria all but shouted.

Shocked, Carlos' head snapped up, to see a triumphant looking Victoria and grinning Sophie.

"Wha-" Max stammered, confusion and shock written all over his face "what? You knew?"

"Oh sweetie, of course we knew, you have never been able to keep a secret from either of us." Sophie smiled "it's written all over your face every time you speak about him"

"Besides" Victoria added giggling, "the last race I was at, I saw Carlos sneak out of your hotel room at 5 in the morning wearing the same clothes as he was the day before."

Carlos blushed, although he was ecstatic for Max that his family were so accepting, he would have been just fine if they didn't know that they were sleeping together.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Max inquired, finally regaining his composure.

"We figured you'd say something when you were ready" Sophie answered simply, "I didn't want to embarrass you."

"I did" Victoria added, grinning at her older brother.

"And you guys are really okay with this?" Max asked, both hope and apprehension clear in his voice.

"Honey, as long as your happy, I'm happy" Sophie said, "you are happy aren't you?"

Max looked over at Carlos with loving eyes, "I've never been happier."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you didn't hate it, that would mean we both wasted our time 
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome, just don't be a dick, thank you :)


End file.
